With advances in technology, an increasing number of circuit elements have been integrated into devices, such as integrated circuits (ICs). Furthermore, a growing number of devices, such as ICs, or subsystems, have been integrated into products. With developments such as the Internet of Things (IoT), this trend is expected to continue.
The growing number of circuit elements, devices, subsystems, etc., has also resulted in a corresponding increase in the amount of power consumed in the products that include such components. In some applications, such as battery powered, mobile, or portable products, a limited amount of power or energy is available. Given the relatively small amount of power or energy available in such applications, reduced power consumption of the components or products provides advantages or benefits, for example, extending the battery life, increasing the “up-time” or active time of the system, and the like.
Even in non-portable environment, increased power consumption invariably results in larger amounts of generated heat, as the electrical energy is not used 100% efficiently. Thus, reduced power consumption of the components or products provides advantages or benefits, for example, reduced heat amounts, reduced cost of electricity, and the like.
The description in this section and any corresponding figure(s) are included as background information materials. The materials in this section should not be considered as an admission that such materials constitute prior art to the present patent application.